In present arrangements in a motor vehicle, the fuse links associated with the starter motor cable and the cable harnesses of the motor vehicle are positioned at various locations within the motor vehicle. This arrangement complicates installation in the motor vehicle, and requires electrical cables to run between the battery terminal clamp and the fuse links.